Never Ending Love
by LadyRin98790
Summary: This is an orginal The story will have the usual crew later on. This is about a demon and a god who were in love and no its not Hild and Urd's dad
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-this story is a figment of my imagination, but uses some characters from Oh my goddess, later on… Hild is the only one so far…enjoy!

"Spoken"

_Thought_

* * *-change in time or scene

Chapter 1- first meeting

Beings of heaven and beings of the underworld have been feuding for as long as they have existed. Only one rule: Anything goes, as long as no one is killed. No demon or god would be inane enough to fall in _love_ with the other, but it seems there is one legend, one that is often overlooked. It speaks of two foolish beings, one a god and the other a demon, who were once in love.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Garden of the Gods, a neutral meeting place for demons, gods, and goddesses, was a peaceful and majestic place. A shimmering crystal lake lay in between the many trees and flowers that littered the garden grounds. Lounging by the edge of the lake was a tall, dark-haired god. His white and navy blue robe signified that he was a god of a very high ranking.

"Hey Celestin!" a blond said dropping down next to him. "Aha fresh meat!" the god's remark caused Celestin to look up. Across the lake a pale, silver-haired, petite woman walked upon the sand. Her beauty outshone even the most beautiful flower. One pale shoulder was revealed as her white and gold robe hung of it.

"I don't think that's a bright idea Kain… We've never seen her before and you have no clue as to what her power level may be…" said Celestin and the woman, almost as if she could hear them, looked up and her pale skin flushed. She left quickly after that.

"Guess she doesn't like being stared at…" Kain pouted. The blond god was a well known trickster in Heaven. "Darn….so….how long till the meeting starts?" Celestin gazed into the crystal lake before answering absentmindly, his thoughts still on the beautiful woman.

"About 10 minutes…." he answered. As they sat the sun shone through a thin cloud and the lake sparkled. After a few more minutes passed, Kain jumped up.

"Well, I'll see you later. I need to find Alania." Kain smiled when he spoke the goddess' name. The young Alania was the newest master. Only four were ever present at one time, each represented one element. Alania represented Fire, Elmina for Wind, Kain was Earth, and he, Celestin, was Water.

"Have fun." Celestin called after him. It was nice to see his best friend happy, even though that came from being with his little sister. It also made him think about what was out there for him.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Celestin gazed out towards the lake. An hour or so had passed since Kain had left. The opposite side was devoid of anyone. "Guess she went back…ugh why am I even thinking about her?!" Celestin huffed in frustration and laid on the grass to stare at the clear sky. Unbeknownst to him, the woman from earlier had approached silently.

"Do most gods talk to themselves?" she asked her voice sweet and melodic. Celestin's clear, blue eyes shot open. The woman smiled sweetly as she stood but a few feet from his head.

"Uh no….not usually…" said Celestin as the heat drained from his face. The woman laughed lightly giving off the sound of tinkling bells.

"Do you mind if I join you then?" she asked. "You won't be talking to yourself that way." Celestin nodded and the woman tucked her legs underneath her as she sat. "Where is your blond friend?" Celestin groaned inwardly, so she _had_ noticed the evil glint in Kain's eyes earlier.

"He left just before the meeting… May I inquire as to what your name is?" he asked politely. Seeing this woman earlier had sparked the flame of curiosity in him.

"Of course…It is Ventus." she said quietly. Celestin looked thoughtful, the name was familiar to him, but why it was escaped him.

"That's a very lovely name…" _Not nearly as lovely as her though…_ he thought as he spoke. "I am Celestin." Ventus' golden eyes widened.

"The water master?" Ventus asked her voice becoming very soft and slightly high-pitched. _Great, that's not good…. I shouldn't even be talking to him._ Celestin nodded and tore his gaze from her back to the lake. Ventus shook her head nervously. _I have to leave…_ "It was a pleasure to meet you…but I must go." announced the silver-haired beauty before running off. Celestin watched in amazement as she left.

"What a strange goddess…." he mumbled to himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Heaven, a mass of floating buildings connected by white marble bridges, where all gods and goddess resided. As it was early in the day still, the usually bustling bridges were devoid of traffic. The largest building that towered over all others was the Library, where all books of the world were kept. Currently, the element masters were here preparing for the visit from the Demon Queen that only took place every 50 years.

"Kain, if this is only four months away…then why are we preparing so late?" asked Celestin. The last visit had been canceled as the Demon council had yet to name their new leader, there had been a controversy with the current queen for some reason. Kain merely grunted and placed another book onto the growing pile in Celestin's arms.

"The Demon Council decided yesterday to tell us about it….They missed the last one…" explained Kain. "Weren't you here for it?" Celestin shook his head.

"I was off training during that entire time. I missed when the new queen came for her first visit to Heaven." said Celestin his voice muffled by the pile of thick books.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that..." said Kain absentmindly as a fiery-haired goddess walked by. "Alania!" The goddess turned at the sound of her name.

"Hello Kain." Alania said dreamily, for some reason her voice always gave the impression that she wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying…and she was a little spacey at times. Kain placed the large, black volume he was holding onto the pile Celestin was holding and walked over to her. "Kain, as much as I care for you, would you please help my brother _before_ that pile of books flattens him?" Kain, who'd forgotten about his friend, rushed back to take half of the thick books.

"Thanks…" Celestin grumbled stalking off to one of the private study rooms. Alania's green eyes lazily followed her brother's retreating back.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked gazing off into space. Kain shrugged, Celestin seemed to be off in his own little world, however, it seemed he wasn't the only one.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Underworld, a maze of ebony marble building floating on some unknown substance that was a pure white, was the home of the demons. The glittering black marble castle proved this was the main city. Though it was early the bridges and streets were crowded with dark-skinned demons, each had black wings protruding from their backs.

On one of the castle's many balconies stood a silver0haired, pale-skinned demon with pure white wings grabbed in a white and gold robe. Her appearance contrasted greatly with that of the others scurrying below. Though she looked aware, her golden eyes were glazed over, she was deep in thought. Thus a young, dark-skinned female was able to sneak up on her.

"Hiya sis!" the younger demon said popping up in front of her older sister. The beautiful demon stepped back slightly.

"Hild! You scared me…" the woman's sweet, melodic voice drifted off. Hild giggled softly.

"It's not my fault you were in la-la land Ventus." she said teasingly. Ventus smiled knowingly.

"I'm sorry little one, I was….lost in thought…" explained Ventus. Hild crossed her arms and glared up at her older sibling.

"Queens shouldn't do that…" Hild said firmly and the Demon Queen nodded in agreement before walking back into her pure white and gold room.

_They shouldn't be thinking about gods they happen to meet in a garden either…..somehow I don't think Hild would take that too well…._ Ventus thought grimly to herself as she sat down at her paper covered desk.

"That all your work for today?" asked Hild as she bounced lightly on the fluffy white bed across the room. Ventus nodded. "That's not a lot, you usually have a _ton _more to do!" Hild smiled.

"Perhaps when I'm done we can do something…" said Ventus half listening. Hild looked up excitedly, her sister was never able to just sit around with her anymore.

"We could eat lunch together…." suggested Hild. "We never get to do that anymore…" she added quietly while playing with a lose string on her dark red and black robe.

"Alright, why don't you go tell Solina that so she knows." said Ventus. Hild jumped up and flew across the room.

"Okay see you then sis!!!" she exclaimed flying out the door. Ventus laughed lightly to herself. Hild wasn't to hard to please, on the other hand, the Demon Council was. The council was full of old war chiefs and they didn't think she knew what she was doing.

"You'd think that after 50 years or so they'd be a little more trusting…" said Ventus to herself. She knew the real reason why they didn't trust her….her wings and appearance. When they'd gone for the meeting with God in Heaven, some had mistaken her for a goddess, that's why she was known as the "Pure Demon". "At least the people don't seem to mind…" The demon race had been more than willing to accept her as queen. Many of them were sick of the never ending war. _If I want to keep my head, I'd better stay away from Celestin…._ Ventus tried to convince herself but knew it wouldn't work, her heart had already fallen for the handsome god.

a/n okay so I originally wrote this in Creative writing last year, but it had to be short and double spaced…..you can probably imagine how that went (I did manage to get it to 3-4 pages double spaced, but I had to cut out the beginning) Well I hope you like it so far and please no flaming and please review! I want to know what you think!!!

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 05/03/09


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Disclaimer- this story is a figment of my imagination, but uses some characters from Oh my Goddess, later on…Hild is the only one so far. Enjoy!

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Change in scene or time- * * * (hopefully my laptop will let me do this ^^. The changes will be labeled cause my laptop is retarded ^^)

Chapter 2 part 1- Second Meeting

(Time change) ********** *

The Garden of the Gods, the neutral meeting place for Heaven and the Underworld, is always calm and peaceful because its climate is controlled by the element masters of Heaven. The only time the weather is different is when one of the masters has turmoil in their hearts. This causes the balance to be thrown from its perfect unison. Sometimes, like the present, the weather becomes slightly unstable as the masters are under high stress with the arrival of the Demon Council and their queen for the annual meeting.

Thus the garden was where many were not. The residents of Heaven and Underworld knew what would happen to you if you attempted to enter the garden now. Only those with significant power would enter those who didn't have the power just stayed away for their own safety. This happened to be where Celestin was hiding; he needed the time to think about something he had learned two weeks pervious.

_I wonder if it's true, I just can't believe it…_ his thoughts trailed off into oblivion. Of course he wasn't alone, off in the distance was Kain, the Earth master, and he watched his friend in silence.

_Why does he keep coming here?_ Kain asked himself, Celestin was always the level- headed one, not him. Only recently their roles had seemed to have switched now it was Celestin who always stared off into space and he would have to drag him back to reality. _What has he learned that's distracted him so?_ Kain knew then that he would have to do some digging of his own into the books. _Man I hate reading, that's why I always make him to it._ Kain sighed. _Come on buddy; figure it out already so I can be lazy again._ This thought ran through his mind as he looked to his friend before leaving the garden.

(Perspective change) ********* *

Celestin looked over his shoulder to see Kain leaving the garden. He knew he was worrying his friends and family, but that didn't concern him right now. _It doesn't matter anymore, they will not understand._ Celestin knew this was true, no one would understand his love or hers. _All they know is how to hate one another, perhaps we can change that. _It was dangerous, but he knew that neither cared at all. If someone found out they might be in trouble but no one was going to take the love away.

Celestin was not the only one with these thoughts; Ventus shared his feelings only they had yet to share with one another. _I know I need to tell him, but I am unsure of how to tell him and what his reaction will be,_ Ventus thought as she approached the single god on the lake shore. The waters of the lake were not their usual, pristine, flat selves, waves rippled up and down the shores and made the waters look rough and choppy. "Celestin?" her voice traveled far though she spoke softly and the handsome god turned around immediately.

"Ventus," he said softly. He studied her features closely and could see no traces of evil in her. _So that is why they call her the pure demon, _thought the water master as he looked back to the lake surface.

"Hello," she greeted him as she sat beside him but at a distance. _I should not be here, I have people to lead._ Only Ventus knew that no matter what she told herself, if he called she would come.

"You seem to be nervous," said Celestin his tone was light as if trying to make her seem a little less nervous around him. Ventus became confused and wondered if he knew about her secret.

_Would he reject me if he knew?_ The thought was instant and she knew that if he did that he probably wouldn't leave her. "You know…" It was not a question but more of a statement of a truth that she knew he was aware of her position. His reply was merely a nod.

"You are afraid I will leave, aren't you?" he asked already knowing the answer by the look on her face. Ventus' head sank and Celestin could swear that crystal tears had dropped to the garden floor.

"I am sorry for doubting you." She said her tone sincere. "I should have known better; you never once asked me in the month I've known you as to why you never saw me in heaven." Celestin smiled at this before speaking.

"I think I knew without truly knowing," said Celestin and Ventus raised her head. A single tear traveled down her ivory cheek and he reached to brush it away. "I will not leave you." Ventus knew his words were honest and true.

_I am safe with this man, I know it, _and her thoughts were echoed by Celestin when he embraced her, as if he could hear her thoughts. _I love him I know it_.

Celestin smiled when the demon in his arms returned his embrace. _I will not let anyone hurt you my love_…Celestin sighed and felt his heart calm. At the same time the waters of the lake stopped tossing and churning and became flat once more.

(Scene change)********** *

The black marble halls of the Underworld's castle were unusually empty as Solina scurried through them trying to locate her queen. The high councilor, Sanara, had demanded her presence immediately and unfortunately Solina was having a slight issue with finding the "Pure Demon" at the moment. _Why does he need her right now?_ Solina asked herself checking countless rooms that the queen was known to hide away in. "Good riddance," exclaimed the demon nurse maid. "Hild is easier to find then her majesty." At the sound of her name, Hild's small head popped out of a connecting corridor beside her nurse maid.

"What are you doing?" she inquired innocently though she knew of what Solina was doing. This did not please the woman one bit.

"You know exactly what I am doing Princess, so if you know where your beloved sister is…" there was no need for Solina to finish the question. Hild, however, did not know the location of her older sister.

"She left awhile ago and Councilman Sanara knows that as well." Hild explained feeling pity for the elder nurse. _He's just trying to get her into trouble_, Hild thought dragging Solina down the side hallway. "She'll be back in time, don't worry. Now come play with me." Commanded Hild happily. There was no way Sanara was getting rid of Solina, not on her watch.

A/N Okay yay I finally updated and now I have a laptop which totally makes my day ^^ My parents were going to wait until Christmas but they decided I needed it now with my college classes I;m taking this year through my high school. So I hope you liked it, please review. I like to hear crtism, but no FLAMING! It is not appreciated and if you think I'm gonna whine and cry if you do it, think again. I've heard worse at school. Just do me a favor, if you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks again and see you in part 2 of this chapter.

~LadyRin98790

Originally written- 09/16/09


End file.
